Damon Lichtturm
Biography Early life Damon was born from nonetheless two highly-skilled Shadowhunters who were part of the Moscow Institute. His father was originally from Germany, his Shadowhunter name meaning "light tower". Being raised within the Institute walls, he was always trained for his future as a Shadowhunter. But as a child, wondering how mundane children lived bothered him, for he'd see them happily strolling along in parks while he was stuck in there, learning about demons and monsters. He was a prodigy in not just the Institute, and all the Nephilim who resided there loved to keep time with him and make him more skillful than he was right then. His parents would give attention, but it was only for training. Training, training and training. Visting Idris time to time to train and study. He even got his first rune - the Voyance rune - on his right hand when he was ten. He killed his first demon - a Dahak - when he roamed around parts that he knew the Institute can't see by shooting arrows at it from a tree then jumping on it to stab it with two of his seraph blades.That was probably a summation of his childhood life. But he met someone else. ''Parabatai'' Artyom Malinovyyluk, a child of one of the members of the Moscow Nephilim. He was 12 when he met Damon, and that was the time when he had made his final decision to train as a Shadowhunter. Damon wasn't that much of a social guy, and he would just say hello to Artyom and walk away. But because of some time they didn't know, they became friends. Artyom would train with Damon - Damon teaches him defense and offense, while Artyom teaches him on strategy and school stuff and wisdom. They became closer than the Shadowhunters there expected, but at the most, both kids were happy. Turning fourteen, they vowed to stay by each other's side, and will fight together as lifelong partners. They made this oath before the council, thus making them parabatai. It was fun, even with their job they called idiotic, as long as they were together. They can be considered the luckiest pair ever made. At eighteen, they accepted to be part of the Clave. Girls were also one thing to them, yet they never got any. They said, if they were to marry, it would be the other partner. Sadly, they couldn't as parabatai, which they laughed off. Tragedies Everything was great, until something went wrong. Some of the Shadowhunters were out on a hunt for demons that seemed to meet in the same place. They thought it was easy, but it was too late before they realized how many demons there were. Viciously outnumbered, only six of them, they tried to back away, but they were surrounded. They fought and killed. Sooner, Damon's mother was stabbed by camouflaging Mantid. Other Shadowhunters came to help and finished them all. But it was too late for Damon's mother. Years passed by when another demon accident came crawling in their nerves, this time taking Damon's father. Surely it was enough to make him break, but he stayed strong, also for the sake of Artyom. Artyom was always there for him, except for a one short while that could've totally left Damon killed by his depression. Artyom was out exploring by a small yet deadly cliff by the forests when an Elapid demon came swerving at him. His only way out was blocked by the demon, and the other was jumping down the cliff, which meant certain death with those lethal rock spikes below. Artyom killed it with his blades and speed, but a Shadowhunter came out of the shadows. Daniil, he remembered. But Daniil attacked him with his own sword. Artyom was surprised by this, but he fought back and demanded a reason for his sudden ambush. Unfortunately, it turned to the point when both were on the edge of the cliff. Daniil had overpowered Artyom and pushed him, but Artyom still held Daniil's shirt, thus both of them falling to their deaths. In that moment, Damon woke up from his nap with his chest seeming to burst and tear apart. It was too painful he went shouting in his room, begging for help when he realized something. His parabatai rune was fading silver, which only meant one dreadful thing. He went running out of the Institute to search for Artyom when one of his Shadowhunter comrades called the others to show them what happened. He brought them to the cliff, where he usually hang out and found out two dead bodies. Damon was disheartened as he saw his beloved friend's body, ragged and bloody. London Institute Damon thought it was too early for him to lose everyone he loved at twenty-two. It made him sick, and was put to rest for a while by his fellow Shadowhunters. To give him another fresh start, he was sent to the London Institute to serve there for some while. It was lonely, yet Artyom's everyday positive attitude's memory told him to keep going. Damon figured his great knowledge and skills would be for nothing if he wouldn't heed his friend's advice: "Keep going and running and living, even if one of us had to stay behind." He fought more demons, more monsters, and gained more wisdom as some years pass by as he chose to serve the London Institute further. Personality Damon used to be the happy guy until all the unnecessary and unfortunate things came and scarred him. He's not very social, yet he is wise and excellent at fighting and skills. He tends to be alone and just read or stroll around. He might be patient but in some times, irritating him would be one of the most unpleasant things to do. Physical description Damon comes across having the average to handsome looks of a proper gentleman. He has blue eyes, brown hair and his define jawline somewhat makes him more appealing to anyone's eyes. He was generally said to by most people that he resembles his father, with his elegant face, broad shoulders and a well-built body. He also stands tall at six feet flat, which is sometimes considered a bit small to other people. Skills and Abilites Swordsmanship: Damon is particularly adept at using swords, which is one of his skills perfected by the training given to him since childhood by his parents. Archery: He is also highly skilled in using the bow and arrow in fighting, getting targets accurately even without the magic of runes to guide him. This, too, is one skill enhanced by his trainings. Possessions *Lichtturm family ring *Bow and arrows *Sword *Occasional throwing daggers and knives *Other basic Shadowhunter gear, such as the stele, seraph blades, witchlights, etc. Relationships Garrick Lichtturm A skilled Shadowhunter who worked with the Moscow Institute, he had been a big support in the Institute as well as the Clave. Raised in Idris, he had known well the things that a Shadowhunter should always keep in mind. There he met the girl that he had fallen in love with. As Damon's father, he was caring and he loved him, though he hadn't shown it the way he wanted to. He made Damon train hard for his son's own sake, being his only child. Damon had somehow hated his father, but he had always loved him as his own dad and mentor. His death had greatly affected him. Carra Zolotovyrosli Born in Moscow, Russia from two Shadowhunters, with one who was an Ascendant, she was raised to be a true Nephilim. Knowing she had angel blood flowing in her veins, she always had the positive thought that demons are creatures she'd be able to destroy. She had Damon with Garrick, a German Shadowhunter whom she fell in love with and became her husband. Damon loved his mother so much, even though she kind of sticked with Garrick and letting their son train a lot. Like Garrick, he was greatly affected by his mother's death. Artyom Malinovyyluk Artyom was the son of one the Nephilim who was affiliated with the Moscow Institute after temporarily staying in Idris. When Damon met him, his gloomy life came to colour, and they became the best of friends. Artyom's collected and positive demeanor somehow influenced Damon to have the same bright outlook in life, despite his problems. Artyom also taught him a lot on strategy and the knowledge of a bit of deception against adversaries. He became Damon's parabatai, and that had all the more closen the gap between them. They were inseperable, but only death could. Damon blamed himself for not being able to watch his back and take the fall, but he held Artyom's dear as his own, which greatly influenced his personality. The damage Artyom's death had brought Damon was also a bittersweet lesson for him to treasure. Gallery matt 2.jpg matt 6.jpg matt 3.jpg matt 4.jpg matt 7.jpg matt 5.jpg Category:Summer June Category:Characters Category:Nephilim Category:Matt Bomer